Is it Love?
by Akirafanatic
Summary: I have no idea why, but this idea refused to leave me alone - - Read to find out what happens. (My first ever romance! Note there's a reason I never write romance. You'll probably realize as you read. I'm simply not good at it)
1. Chapter 1

Haruichi grinned as he stood in the batters' box. Bringing his left hand to his mouth, he lightly bit the end of his batting glove, pulling it so it fit more on his hand before gripping the bat again.

Mei, who was pitching, blushed furiously and accidently pitched a ball. Haruichi chuckled slightly to himself and licked his lips. Mei stomped his foot and pointed at the pink haired teen. "You're doing that on purpose!"

"I'm not doing anything," Haruichi said, standing up and resting his bat on his shoulder.

"Yes you are! Stop it!"

"Less talking!" The umpire yelled. "The batter isn't doing anything!"

"Yes he is!" Mei yelled.

"I'm just standing here," Haruichi said. Using his left thumb, he slid it from his temple to his chin before holding his hand out to Mei and putting his index and middle finger together, his thumb in front of them and the last two bent down. Everyone else was confused, but Mei's face heated up so much everyone could _swear_ they saw steam come off him.

"Play ball!" The umpire called. Haruichi settled back into his stance and grinned at Mei, who frowned and clutched the ball, his face a brilliant red. Throwing another pitch, he watched as Haruichi swung and smashed it into the outfield, scoring a triple.

Taking a small lead, Haruichi laughed silently as he observed the pitcher. He watched the next pitch and the second Kuramochi made contact, he was running for home. He slid home a second before Kuramochi was out and the field cleaning started.

Jogging back to the dugout, he flushed at the congratulations and questions as to what his sign was about. "N-Nothing," He stammered, putting his helmet and gloves away.

"Obviously it meant something to _him_," Miyuki chuckled, gesturing to the other dugout.

"J-Just something he said once," Haruichi said, backing toward the door. "I'll be right back!" He ran through the door, leaving the others confused.

Making sure nobody was following him, Haruichi walked to the bathroom, chuckling when he heard the cursing. "God damn it!" Mei yelled from one of the stalls, grunting slightly.

Smiling, Haruichi slid up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "You're so much fun to tease," He whispered in the pitchers' ear.

"This is all your fault!" Mei said; his face still red. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Because you're fun to tease," Haruichi said, leaning up and kissing the blond pitcher. "And I haven't seen you for such a _long_ time."

"You bastard," Mei said, though he was smiling. Leaning down, he deepened the kiss a little before pulling back. "I missed you to," He whispered against the smaller teens' lips.

Haruichi smiled and nipped a little at Mei's bottom lip. The pitcher wound his arms around Haruichi's waist and obliged, opening his mouth a little and letting the pink haired teen take control, deepening the kiss even more.

He moaned as Haruichi skillfully used his tongue, his breath hitching when small hands slipped under his shirt. He fell back onto the toilet, Haruichi straddling his waist.

Mei just started undoing Haruichi's jersey when the small teen pulled back and put his hands on Mei's. "We should get back," He whispered, chuckling at the pout on the blonds face. Putting a hand on his cheek, Haruichi leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "We'll continue later," He chuckled.

"When?" Mei breathed, brushing some hair behind Haruichi's ear before cupping his cheek.

"This weekend," Haruichi promised, sitting up. "You know where." Standing up, he re-buttoned his shirt and made sure he looked the same as always before turning and smiling at the ruffled pitcher. "I'll call you tonight."

Mei nodded, in a slight daze, and watched Haruichi go before making sure he was presentable and leaving. He grinned widely to himself and nearly _glided_ back to his dugout. He didn't even notice Haruichi watched from behind a corner.

Smiling and shaking his head, the short first year turned to his own dugout, only to feel two arms wrap around his waist. Giggling, he patted the head that buried itself in his neck. "You're so clingy," Haruichi whispered, turning and staring up at Furuya. "Or are you mad about giving up runs?"

Furuya didn't answer and leaned down, kissing the smaller teen. Haruichi smiled and shook his head. "What's the matter?"

"What was the sign about?" Furuya asked, brushing some of Haruichi's hair back.

"It didn't mean anything," Haruichi said, leaning up and kissing the pitcher. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course," Furuya whispered, hugging Haruichi. He rested his head on top of the pink haired teens. The two stayed like that for a while until Haruichi pulled back slightly and kissed Furuya again.

"We should get back," He whispered. Taking a step back he motioned the pitcher to go. "You go first. I don't want the others to get suspicious." Furuya nodded and headed back to the dugout.

Haruichi smiled and headed in a different direction. Turning a corner, he nearly ran into Eijun. "Eijun-kun," Haruichi smiled.

"I've been waiting," Eijun said, pulling Haruichi close. "What took you so long?"

"I ran into Satoru-kun," Haruichi said. "I sent him back first. I didn't want him to get suspicious. I'm sorry I took so long." Leaning up, he gently pressed a kiss to Eijun's lips, smiling at the blush it produced. "You get embarrassed to easily," He giggled.

"I-It's not my fault," Eijun said, turning away slightly. "I-I'm not used to this."

Placing another soft kiss on the pitchers' lips, he whispered, "I'll teach you." He laughed softly as Eijun's face lit up brightly. "Don't worry; I'll make sure to go slowly so you can keep up." Giggling, he stepped back and took Eijun's hand as the pitcher sputtered and protested slightly. Tugging him forward, he said, "We should get back. I don't want the others to get suspicious. Especially since I've been gone for so long."

Eijun nodded and attempted to get his blush under control. Haruichi let go of his hand and opened the door, allowing Eijun to go in first. While everyone else teased Eijun about his blush and tried to get him to tell them why he was blushing, Haruichi slipped past everyone and settled on the bench in the corner, taking a sip from his water bottle.

He watched Eijun and Furuya for a while before turning his eyes to the opposite bench where Mei was beaming, ignoring everything around him. Smiling to himself, he waited for the game to start again.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if I should continue. I have an idea if you want me to but...yeah. Here's my first attempt at an actual romance story! ~Akirafanatic<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**You all asked for more.**

* * *

><p>"I heard you got yourself three new toys."<p>

Haruichi chuckled. "Jealous?"

The teen, who looked to be around seventeen or eighteen, grinned, showing twin rows of pearly white teeth. He was fairly tall, at five foot ten, and had shaggy black hair that fell into his eyes, red streaks dyed in. His eyes were a dark brown, boarding on black and a slightly crooked nose from being broken one too many times. He was good looking, with a sturdy build and just enough muscle that those wanting a fight would think twice before attacking.

At the moment, he was reclining on an old, heavily used couch. Haruichi was curled up next to him, one hand playing with his jacket and the other resting on the teens' thigh. He was smiling, looking up at the teen through his eyelashes.

"You shouldn't play with them too much or you may break them," The teen said, wrapping an arm around Haruichi.

"I wouldn't do that," Haruichi purred, curling up closer, "Besides, even if they do, I always have more to replace them with."

"Am I included in that?"

"You're going to want to marry your girlfriend eventually, so I'll be gone sooner or later."

"Mm," The teen hummed lightly, leaning down and kissing Haruichi, "But that's a long way off. So why don't we just enjoy the time we have together for now, rather than think about how much longer we have."

"I was starting to get bored," Haruichi chuckled, wrapping his arms around the teens' neck.

The teen laughed and put a hand to Haruichi's mouth. "Before we start, I have to ask. Why them? You normally avoid the inexperienced or innocent, claiming they're too much of a hassle. What changed?"

Haruichi pouted and sat back. "I wasn't going to do anything at first, but they're the ones who approached me. Mei just wants to fool around, nothing serious. Eijun just wants puppy love. He really wants Miyuki-senpai, but he's too afraid of rejection, so I'm his next best thing to pick up some experience."

"And the other one?"

"Satoru? He wants an actual relationship. I was going to turn him down, but he's just too much fun to tease, and the way he gets all possessive and clingy is adorable."

"So what's he going to do if he finds out that you're not really interested in an actual relationship?"

Haruichi smiled and leaned up close, putting his chin on the teens' chest and looking up at him through half lidded eyes. "He'll come around. And if not, there are many girls at are school who'd be more than happy to be with him."

"You can be such a little bastard," The teen laughed, pressing another kiss to the pink haired males' lips. "Was there ever a time in your life you were innocent? Or were you born like this?"

Haruichi pulled back and stood up. "We were all innocent once," He said, taking the headband out and letting his bangs fall back into his face. Grabbing his jacket from the back of the couch he walked to the door.

He put his hand on the knob when the teens' arms wrapped around his waist. Warm breath ghosted over his ear when the teen whispered, "I was only teasing. I'm sorry Haru-chan."

Sighing, Haruichi turned around and kissed the teen softly. "No, Riji, I'm sorry. I just remembered something I didn't want to. I'll come back later, but I need to clear my head right now."

"Take as much time as you need. I'll be waiting right here for you when you're ready."

Haruichi smiled and nodded, kissing Riji again before sliding his jacket on and walking out the door. Keeping his gaze on the ground, he shuffled his way down the deserted sidewalk and to the subway. He ignored the few others who were out and took a seat near the door, pulling his legs up and resting his cheek on top, staring at the end of the car.

Going a few stations down, Haruichi got off and wandered the crowded streets, coming to a stop out front of an apartment building. Stepping inside, he made his way to the elevator and jammed the button for the eighth floor.

When the elevator shook to a stop and the doors smoothly slid open, Haruichi walked slowly down the hall, his hand trailing lightly over the walls and doors he passed. When he got to the end, he rested his head on the door and knocked softly.

He continued knocking until he heard someone on the other side make their way toward him. Taking a small step back, Haruichi kept his gaze on the ground as he listened to the sound of the locks being taken off and the door creaking open.

"Haruichi?" A teen around sixteen or seventeen asked, opening the door wider, "What are you doing here?" Like Riji, this teen was about five ten and had a solid build. He had dark brown hair that hung right above his warm, hazel eyes.

Haruichi looked up slightly and gave a small smile. "Hi Isamu. Can I come in?"

Isamu stepped aside and allowed the smaller teen in. He shut the door and relocked it. Turning back to Haruichi, he opened his mouth but was stopped from saying anything when the smaller teen stepped up and rested his head on the taller teens' chest.

"Sorry," Haruichi said softly, bringing his hands up and clutching the front of Isamu's shirt.

Isamu's eyes softened and he brought one hand up, resting it on Haruichi's head, the other rubbing his shaking back slightly. "Stay as long as you like." Haruichi nodded, tightening his grip slightly.

The two stood like that in silence until Isamu gently led the upset teen to his couch. Sitting down, he pulled Haruichi into his lap and put his feet up before reaching for the remote and turning the television on, setting the volume low.

Neither said anything as they sat like that, Haruichi curled up in Isamu's lap and the older teen using one hand to rub Haruichi's arm while the other was slowly smoothing over the pink hair. They stayed like that even after Haruichi fell asleep.

Eventually, Isamu turned off the television and tucked the slumbering teen into bed. Changing, Isamu went through his nightly routine before slipping in next to his small guest. Brushing some hair from his face, Isamu kissed him on the forehead before wrapping an arm protectively around him and falling asleep.

In the morning, Haruichi groaned when a hand shook his shoulder. "Come on," Isamu chuckled. "You have practice this morning. If you don't get up you're going to be late." Haruichi pouted and rolled over, using the blanket to cover his head as he curled into a ball.

Sighing with an amused smile, Isamu shook his head and pried the blanket out of the sleepy teens' hands. "Come on," He said, picking up the whining teen. Haruichi wrapped his arms around Isamu's neck and his legs around the older teens' waist, burying his head into his shoulder. "Do you want breakfast before you go?"

Haruichi let out a mumble. Isamu nodded as though he knew what was said and made his way to the kitchen. He allowed the small teen to hang off him as he began mixing together some batter for pancakes.

Haruichi groaned and lifted his head, resting his cheek on Isamu's shoulder and staring at the older teens' neck. Blinking sleepily, he brought a finger up and poked the adam's apple that was bobbing slightly.

"Stop that," Isamu said, swatting the hand away.

Haruichi let his hand fall onto the shoulder and looked up at the taller teen. "Thank you," He said softly.

Isamu smiled softly and kissed the top of Haruichi's head. "Any time." Glancing down at the teen hanging on him, he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lowering his gaze, Haruichi whispered, "Just a bad memory." He unconsciously clutched the rectangular locket he always wore under his clothes.

Isamu nodded, turning back to his pancakes. "Do you want me to call Seidou and let them know you're not feeling well?" Haruichi buried his face into Isamu's shoulder again and put his arm back around the taller teens' neck as he nodded. "Do you want to call your brother or should I?"

"I'll call him," Haruichi muttered. Letting go, he dropped to the ground and made his way to the couch. Curling up at one end, he pulled out his phone and dialed his brothers' number. He cleared his throat a few times while he waited for Ryousuke to answer.

'_Haruichi?'_ Ryousuke asked, picking up the phone.

"Onii-chan," Haruichi said pitifully, making his voice small and weak sounding. He coughed and sniffled before whining, "I don't feel good."

'_Are you sick? Do you have a fever?'_ Ryousuke asked. _'Where are you?'_

"At a friends' house. I stayed the night."

'_Do you need me to come get you?'_

"That's OK. They'll take me home later."

'_If you're sure. I'll let coach know you're not going to be at practice today. You try and get some sleep, and don't forget to take some medicine. Let me know when you get back and I'll come check on you, alright?'_

"I will. Thank you Onii-chan."

'_Go get some sleep.'_ Haruichi hung up and pocketed his phone, laying down on the couch and closing his eyes. He opened them again when Isamu laid a blanket over him and set a plate of pancakes in front of him along with a glass of milk.

"I'll go call the school," He said softly, ruffling the small teens' hair. Haruichi watched him go with his eyes before reaching out and picking up the fork. Using the edge, he cut a small piece off and brought it to his mouth. He repeated the motion over and over until there was nothing left.

Setting the fork down, he pulled the blanket tighter and closed his eyes again. He listened to Isamu's muttering from the other room as he spoke with the school before hanging up the phone. He heard the shuffling of feet on carpet and the rattling of the fork hitting the plate when it was picked up.

There was more shuffling and Haruichi saw Isamu heading into the kitchen in his minds' eye. He could see the older teen turn on the faucet and rinse the plate off before opening the dishwasher and sticking the dirty utensils in and shutting the door once again.

Pulling the blanket over his head, Haruichi curled up even more. He didn't move when Isamu came back in and knelt in front of him. "It'll get better," He said softly, patting his shoulder lightly before standing back up and sitting next to him on the couch and turning on the television again.

Haruichi stared at the blanket in front of his face for a few minutes, listening to the television, before he closed his eyes. Remembering his brothers' parting words, he took a deep breath and attempted to sleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>So here you are. It's moving faster than I thought it would. I still don't know where it will wind up. Let me know what you think!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also! I know the way I sound makes it seem like I don't have confidence in my writing. I do. I just also know that for my first time, there will be mistakes and major room for improvement. I'm simply trying to state that I know I can improve. Nobody can criticize my work more than I already do. I actually like most of my writing, but me saying it's not good is not lacking confidence, it's saying that I know I can improve it. And yes, I've VERY hard on myself and my writing. Your reviews make it all worth it in the end ;P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't already! VOTE! I only have three submissions so far! (And Maiden Warrior, I added your vote to the poll so it was easier to keep track of) If you want this story I need to know which play you want the first years to perform! Otherwise I'll pick a really obscure play that nobody knows and that won't make sense or ANYTHING! (Not really, I'll just go with my personal favorite) ~Akirafanatic<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>In the morning, Haruichi groaned when a hand shook his shoulder. "Come on," Isamu chuckled. "You have practice this morning. If you don't get up you're going to be late." Haruichi pouted and rolled over, using the blanket to cover his head as he curled into a ball.<p>

Sighing with an amused smile, Isamu shook his head and pried the blanket out of the sleepy teens' hands. "Come on," He said, picking up the whining teen. Haruichi wrapped his arms around Isamu's neck and his legs around the older teens' waist, burying his head into his shoulder. "Do you want breakfast before you go?"

Haruichi let out a mumble. Isamu nodded as though he knew what was said and made his way to the kitchen. He allowed the small teen to hang off him as he began mixing together some batter for pancakes.

Haruichi groaned and lifted his head, resting his cheek on Isamu's shoulder and staring at the older teens' neck. Blinking sleepily, he brought a finger up and poked the adam's apple that was bobbing slightly.

"Stop that," Isamu said, swatting the hand away.

Haruichi let his hand fall onto the shoulder and looked up at the taller teen. "Thank you," He said softly.

Isamu smiled softly and kissed the top of Haruichi's head. "Any time." Glancing down at the teen hanging on him, he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lowering his gaze, Haruichi whispered, "Just a bad memory." He unconsciously clutched the rectangular locket he always wore under his clothes.

Isamu nodded, turning back to his pancakes. "Do you want me to call Seidou and let them know you're not feeling well?" Haruichi buried his face into Isamu's shoulder again and put his arm back around the taller teens' neck as he nodded. "Do you want to call your brother or should I?"

"I'll call him," Haruichi muttered. Letting go, he dropped to the ground and made his way to the couch. Curling up at one end, he pulled out his phone and dialed his brothers' number. He cleared his throat a few times while he waited for Ryousuke to answer.

'_Haruichi?'_ Ryousuke asked, picking up the phone.

"Onii-chan," Haruichi said pitifully, making his voice small and weak sounding. He coughed and sniffled before whining, "I don't feel good."

'_Are you sick? Do you have a fever?'_ Ryousuke asked. _'Where are you?'_

"At a friends' house. I stayed the night."

'_Do you need me to come get you?'_

"That's OK. They'll take me home later."

'_If you're sure. I'll let coach know you're not going to be at practice today. You try and get some sleep, and don't forget to take some medicine. Let me know when you get back and I'll come check on you, alright?'_

"I will. Thank you Onii-chan."

'_Go get some sleep.'_ Haruichi hung up and pocketed his phone, laying down on the couch and closing his eyes. He opened them again when Isamu laid a blanket over him and set a plate of pancakes in front of him along with a glass of milk.

"I'll go call the school," He said softly, ruffling the small teens' hair. Haruichi watched him go with his eyes before reaching out and picking up the fork. Using the edge, he cut a small piece off and brought it to his mouth. He repeated the motion over and over until there was nothing left.

Setting the fork down, he pulled the blanket tighter and closed his eyes again. He listened to Isamu's muttering from the other room as he spoke with the school before hanging up the phone. He heard the shuffling of feet on carpet and the rattling of the fork hitting the plate when it was picked up.

There was more shuffling and Haruichi saw Isamu heading into the kitchen in his minds' eye. He could see the older teen turn on the faucet and rinse the plate off before opening the dishwasher and sticking the dirty utensils in and shutting the door once again.

Pulling the blanket over his head, Haruichi curled up even more. He didn't move when Isamu came back in and knelt in front of him. "It'll get better," He said softly, patting his shoulder lightly before standing back up and sitting next to him on the couch and turning on the television again.

Haruichi stared at the blanket in front of his face for a few minutes, listening to the television, before he closed his eyes. Remembering his brothers' parting words, he took a deep breath and attempted to sleep again.

/

Groaning, Haruichi blinked his eyes open. Frowning at the familiar sight, he let his head fall to the side as he gazed around the room. _'I'm…in the dorms.'_ Propping himself up on an elbow, he rubbed his eyes._ 'Isamu must have brought me back. What time is it?'_

Swinging his legs onto the floor, Haruichi shuffled over to his desk and slumped into the chair. Folding his arms onto the desk, he laid his head on them and stared at the clock. It was slightly after lunch, which meant he'd probably have to attend practice that afternoon. Leaning back in the seat, he pushed off slightly and spun around lazily.

When the spinning stopped, Haruichi stared up at the ceiling in silence. _'Onii-chan said to let him know when I got back. I don't want to talk to him right now. I don't want to talk to anyone right now.'_

Letting his head drop onto the desk, he let out a deep sigh. Turning his head to the side, he stared at the wall. _'I wonder what Isamu is doing right now.'_

Turning his head to the other side, he frowned and sat up. He stood and walked to the edge of his bed, smiling when he saw the note stuck to the wall next to his pillow. _**Everything will be alright**_ was scrawled across it. Taking it down, he turned it over. _**Come by anytime.**_

Haruichi curled up with one of his pillows, staring at the note. Bringing it close, he closed his eyes and conjured a mental picture of Isamu. "You're probably right," He whispered, wiping a tear away. Clutching the note close, he buried his nose into his pillow, smiling and feeling better than he had in a few days.

"Haruichi," Ryousuke called softly, shaking his brothers' shoulder. Haruichi groaned and curled up further, snuggling closer to his pillow. "Come on Haruichi."

Sighing, Ryousuke pushed his brothers' bangs back and put a hand on his forehead before putting his other hand to his own forehead. He took them away after a few moments and brushed some hair behind his brothers' ear. Pulling the blanket up, he covered the sleeping teen before turning off the light and leaving the room.

Opening his eyes, Haruichi clutched the pillow tighter, smiling lightly. He knew he should have gone to practice, or at least let his brother know he was awake, but he just didn't feel like talking at the moment.

Hearing someone stop in front of his door, he closed his eyes again. He listened to the door creep open and soft footsteps hesitantly approach the bed. "Harucchi," Eijun whispered. Haruichi felt the bed dip as the pitcher sat on the edge. "Your brother said you were sick," Eijun continued softly.

He sat there in silence for a few moments, mentally debating with himself before he hesitantly reached a hand out and softly ran it through Haruichi's hair. Eijun smiled to himself and chuckled. "I was right. Harucchi has really soft hair." Leaning forward, he pressed a shy and nervous kiss to the smaller teens' cheek. "Get better soon."

Haruichi waited until Eijun had left before he opened his eyes slightly and squeezed the pillow. "Baka," He whispered, smiling slightly at the sweet gesture. Closing his eyes again, Haruichi yawned and snuggled deeper under the covers. He felt so warm and comfortable. Yawning again, Haruichi let his mind drift as he slowly succumbed to sleep once more.

"Feel better?" Ryousuke asked. He'd gone to check on his brother once more the next morning, only to find Haruichi awake and finishing getting ready.

Haruichi flushed slightly and nodded. "Thank you."

Ryousuke chuckled and poked his brothers' forehead. "I didn't do anything, baka. Try and take care of yourself better." Haruichi ducked his head and nodded again. He waited until his brother was gone before flipping open his phone and dialing a number.

'_What?'_ A tired voice snapped.

Haruichi giggled. "Good morning to you too."

'_Haruichi? I haven't heard from you in a while. How's it going?'_

"Fine," Haruichi answered, leaning against his desk. "I was thinking about you. What are you doing later tonight?"

The voice on the other end chuckled. _'Craving some company?'_

Haruichi mock pouted. "I thought you'd be happy to hear from me again."

'_You know I am. I was teasing you Haru-chan. I'm free after seven. Have anything specific in mind?'_

"There's a new club that opened up near you. Riji-chan's uncle owns it and he got me tickets."

'_Sounds good. I'll meet you at the usual place around eight. I have to go now. Thanks for calling.'_

"See you tonight!" Haruichi snapped his phone shut and started humming to himself, mentally picking out what he would wear. Humming under his breath, the pink haired teen made his way to the dining hall for breakfast.

"Harucchi!" Eijun called, nearly tackling the smaller male. "Are you feeling better?"

Haruichi flushed and nodded, wiggling out of the pitchers' grasp. "I-I'm fine Eijun-kun." He was about to pick up his tray when he felt a hand on his head. Looking up, he smiled at Furuya who nodded and walked away. Grabbing his tray, Haruichi made his way over and sat between the two first year pitchers. He listened to the two of them bicker with a small smile, quietly digging into his food.

After practice, Haruichi went to change into his uniform but found Eijun waiting for him. Making sure nobody was around, Haruichi made his way into the small alley between the dorms. The second he was within reach, Eijun pulled the small teen into a hug.

"I was worried about you," He whispered, burying his face into the pink hair.

Haruichi smiled and gently pushed the pitcher away. "I'm fine," He whispered back. Leaning up, he pressed a soft kiss to the pitchers' lips. "I don't want to be late to class." Nodding, Eijun hugged Haruichi one last time before leaving. Haruichi waited a few moments before he followed, keeping his head down to try and not attract any attention.

By doing so, he completely missed a stunned and hurt Miyuki standing nearby.

Making his way to his room, Haruichi quickly changed into his uniform. He grabbed his bag and turned to leave, only to find Furuya standing in his doorway. The pitcher didn't say anything, but wrapped his arms around Haruichi and kissed him.

Haruichi gently pushed him away and whispered, "What if someone sees?" Furuya sighed and brushed some hair behind the small teens' ear before giving him another kiss and leaving.

Haruichi shook his head and left the room, only for a hand to snake out and grasp his arm tightly. Flinching, Haruichi turned and found Miyuki staring at him with a serious expression. "We need to talk," He said, dragging the teen back into his room.

"W-What's the matter?" Haruichi asked, rubbing his sore arm and sitting on his bed. He looked at his senior who was leaning against the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Miyuki asked bluntly.

"W-What do-"

"Cut the crap and answer the question. You're cheating on Sawamura with Furuya."

Haruichi stared at the serious catcher for a few moments before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, grimacing at the having been caught. "I told them not at school."

Miyuki stalked forward and fisted a hand in the pink haired teens' uniform. "What the hell is going on?" He growled.

"You've been hurting Eijun-kun."

"What do you mean?" Miyuki demanded, tightening his grip.

Haruichi chuckled. "So forceful," He teased. He sighed when Miyuki glared at him. "He's terrified of you rejecting him. He thinks that if he shows his true feelings you'll leave him. I found him when he was upset and he latched onto me, needing someone."

Miyuki loosened his grip, his face surprised. "Sawamura…"

"He likes you," Haruichi said, gently removing the catchers' hands. "But he thinks you'd hate him if he told you. I'm just a substitute."

"So you're not…"

"I'd never hurt Eijun-kun," Haruichi said, straightening his uniform. "He just needs to get his feelings straight. I'm just giving him confidence, letting him know that even if you did reject him, someone would still care about him. You should let him know how you feel soon. Any longer and he may wind up rejecting you."

Miyuki frowned. "What about the game a few days ago? Is there something between you and that pitcher?"

Haruichi smiled slightly. "Mei-chan just wants a little fun."

"How many people are you stringing along?"

The pink haired teen pouted. "I'm not stinging anyone along."

"How many?"

Grinning slightly, Haruichi walked up to his senior and put his arms around his neck. Leaning up close he whispered, "Wouldn't you like to know." Giggling, he twirled behind him and left the room. "Hurry or you'll be late!" He called.

Miyuki shook his head and grinned. "That little bastard." Leaving the room, he chuckled as he thought of how to approach the clueless pitcher he was after.

* * *

><p><strong>So now Miyuki knows. What will he do with the information?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also! This is important people! I'm going to raise the rating of this soon because I'm paranoid and also because some heavy topics are going to come up. Yes, there is a reason for Haruichi's behavior. No, I've never dealt with what's going to come, and I wasn't planning on this happening at first, but it did. I understand if this will make some of you want to stop reading. Honestly, I wanted to stop writing it at some points, but I feel as though I should finish.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On a lighter note, the poll is still on my profile. I still only have three votes for what play people want written about. And I'm thinking about making it for the whole baseball club rather than just the first years. Depends on the play though. And don't forget to review! (Has anyone picked up on what's going to happendid happen from this or previous chapters? Just curious) ~Akirafanatic**


	4. Chapter 4

"I-I'm sorry Harucchi." Eijun clenched his fists and couldn't bring himself to look at the smaller teen. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt the tears leak down his face.

Haruichi smiled and wiped the tears from the pitchers' eyes. "It's alright Eijun-kun. I knew since the beginning."

Eijun sniffed and stared down at the pink haired male. "Y-You knew? T-Then why?"

"You're important to me, and you were hurting. You needed someone to lean on while you figured out what it was you really felt. I didn't mind being that person."

Eijun sobbed and pulled Haruichi into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Harucchi."

Haruichi shook his head, returning the hug. "If you're happy, so am I." They stayed like that for a few moments before Haruichi gently pushed the pitcher away. "Go on. Miyuki-senpai's waiting for you." Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, Eijun nodded before leaving the room.

Haruichi waited until he was gone to ask, "Happy now?"

Miyuki chuckled as he came out of hiding. "You're even scarier than your brother, which is saying something."

"Ne, senpai," Haruichi called as Miyuki headed for the door. "If someone asks where I am, tell them I'm with a friend."

The catcher raised an eyebrow. "Why? Going somewhere?"

Haruichi smiled. "I have a date."

Miyuki sighed and put a hand on the door knob. "You'd better not hurt our monster rookie," He said softly. Haruichi didn't say anything or even look at the catcher.

Just as Miyuki opened the door, Haruichi whispered, "I can't promise that senpai." The second year didn't answer as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. Standing there for a few moments, Haruichi took a deep breath and turned to his closet. "What should I wear?"

/

Haruichi watched everyone pass by as he leaned against a pillar. Checking his phone, he noted it was still three minutes till eight.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned with a smile. He stopped what he was about to say when he saw it wasn't who he was waiting for. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah," The teen said, licking his lips and looking the small teen up and down. "You can come with me." He gripped Haruichi's arm roughly and pulled him close.

Haruichi shoved him away and tried to jerk his arm out of the older teens' grasp. "Get lost," He frowned. He could tell the teen was trouble, with his saggy clothes, leering grin and hungry eyes that were still raking up and down his form. Not to mention the alcohol that was clear on his breath.

"Now, now," The teen chuckled, placing a hand under Haruichi's chin. "We don't want any trouble." Before Haruichi could ask what he meant by 'we', more teens came forward and formed a ring around them.

Haruichi's heart beat sped up and he reached into his pocket, fumbling with his phone. He didn't get a chance to even flip it open when another member came forward and jammed his hand into the pocket, taking out the phone and slamming it onto the ground, crushing it with his foot.

"Don't be like that," The leader grinned, tightening his grip on Haruichi's arm. "We just want to have a little fun. A little birdie told me you like having fun." He laughed when Haruichi started struggling. "I like them feisty."

Pushing him back to his friends, Haruichi was about to scream when his arms were grabbed and a cloth was placed over his mouth. The last thing he saw before his world went dark was the laughing faces and leering grins on the faces' of the group.

/

"Where's your brother?" Miyuki asked during breakfast. "I thought he'd be back by now."

"His phone is going straight to voice mail," Ryousuke said, having tried calling again. "Normally he calls me is he's going to miss practice."

"Maybe his phone died," Jun put in, rolling his eyes.

"He never lets his phone die," Ryousuke frowned, "He never leaves it anywhere either because he says there's a lot of important information on it. His phone is practically his life outside of baseball."

"I'm sure there's a good explanation for why he's not answering. Don't worry about it."

"I just have a bad feeling." Ryousuke frowned down at his food as he put his phone away. He couldn't put a finger on it, but he _knew_ something was wrong.

"Kominato-kun," Takashima-sensei said as she entered the dining hall. Ryousuke turned to her and his eyes flew open at the sight of necklace in her hands.

"Where's Haruichi?" He asked, standing and slamming his hands on the table. A cold feeling spread through his chest. Haruichi _**never**_ took off that locket. He hadn't since their father had died all those years ago.

Rather than answer, Takashima-sensei gestured him to follow her. The short third year hurried after her, leaving the rest of the regulars to look at each other in confusion and worry. Furuya was clutching his chopsticks so hard they broke and his face was a stony mask. Miyuki was holding Eijun back from running after the two.

When they reached the coaches office, Takashima-sensei asked, "What happened to your father, Kominato-kun?"

"He died in an accident seven years ago. What does that have to do with anything?"

Ignoring the question, Takashima-sensei gestured him to take a seat and sat across from him, a serious look on her face. "Do you know what's in this?" She gestured to the locket she'd set on the table next to them.

"It used to be our fathers. I assumed it had a picture of our family or his in it."

"Why did your brother have it?"

"He was really broken up about our fathers' death. When he saw that the police had given it back to us, he snatched it up and hasn't let go of it since. He never takes it off. What does this have to do with anything?"

"There wasn't a picture inside. Instead, we found an SD card." She stood up and brought a laptop over. "We had to look at what was on it to verify who's it was. We found this on it." She turned the laptop to the very confused third year and left the room while he watched.

It started out as a video of him and his brother at the ages of seven and five respectively. Haruichi was in his lap and he was giggling as Ryousuke read the children's book to him, pointing to the pages every now and then.

Ryousuke smiled at the scene and watched as their father came and sat next to them. He gasped and pointed to some of the pages before tickling Haruichi who squealed in laughter. Ryousuke laughed as well and tried to fend off their fathers' other hand, but was unsuccessful as he too was subjected to the merciless tickling attack.

The scene shifted after that and showed two little feet carefully making their way down the stairs as they clutched the camera. Ryousuke smiled when the camera was set down on the steps and Haruichi was seen struggling to open the door before grinning in victory and picking up the camera again.

A few bouncy steps later, the camera was once again set down. Ryousuke watched as his brother went off the screen and he listened to the sound of a door opening. He lost his smile when he heard faint moaning and some grunts.

He heard his brother call for their father, and a gasp of surprise. He listened to some bangs and muttered curses before he heard their fathers' voice ask what Haruichi was doing down there.

Ryousuke didn't know whether to chuckle or feel pity for his brother having walked in on their parents. He froze when he heard another adult, male voice. That most _defiantly_ wasn't their mother. He listened as footsteps came closer and stopped somewhere near where the camera had been set.

"_Haruichi," Their father said, his voice shaking a little, "Listen to me son. I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone what you just saw. Can you do that? Can you promise daddy not to tell anyone? It would make mommy really sad and I might have to leave you. That would also make your brother sad. You don't want that, do you? You don't want to make mommy or your brother upset?"_

Haruichi must have nodded as their father said, _"Good boy. That's a good boy. Now why are you down here? Daddy told you he was busy, didn't he? Didn't daddy ask you and your brother to stay upstairs?"_

"_I wanted to show daddy," Haruichi said, his voice small, scared and on the verge of tears._

"_Show daddy what? What did you want to show daddy Haruichi?"_ Ryousuke couldn't see anything, but heard his father curse again and suddenly the camera was lifted up. _"A camera? God damn it. Haruichi, where did you get this?"_

"_M-Mommy g-got it," Haruichi sobbed._

_Setting the camera down fast, their father moved over to Haruichi. "Your mother is home?"_ Haruichi must have nodded since there was another curse.

"_What's going on?" Another voice asked. "Is the brat going to talk or are we in the clear?"_

"_Haruichi won't say anything, will you Haruichi? You won't say anything?"_

"_Then send him back and let's continue."_

"_My wife is home."_

"_Shit."_

"_You need to leave."_

"_Like hell. We're not done here."_

"_We're going to have to be."_

"_Either you kick the brat back upstairs and get back in here, or you get the fuck upstairs to your precious wife and I'll take the kid instead." Haruichi made a small sobbing noise. "Gotta hand it to you, he's a cute one."_

"_Take your hands off my son."_

"_Like you haven't thought about it you sick bastard."_

"_I would never touch my son like that."_

"_Bullshit. I know men like you. They say they'll never do anything, but they still wind up sneaking into their kids rooms at night and watch them sleep. Then later on they evolve to just a little touch, on the head, the arm, the chest. Then it goes to hell, and you're coving their mouths and telling them everything will be alright and that you love them so much while you-"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_Now, now. Don't want to get your wife down here do you? What about your other son? He's older. Maybe he'd be the first. Start with him and then move to the youngest, letting him know it's fine since his brothers' doing it too."_

"_Shut up you sick bastard! I'd __**never**__ touch my sons' like that."_

"_Even though this one resembles your precious wife so much? I bet if you put a cute little dress on him you'd change your mind."_

"_Keep your hands off my son!"_

"_I admit to what I am, and I get what I want. Right now, I want that cute little son of yours. Hand him over or I'll let your family know all the sick things you've been doing down here behind their backs."_

"_Haruichi, daddy needs you to go now. Go and-"_ There was a crash and a yell of pain from their father. Haruichi started sobbing louder as the sounds of violence got louder. At some point, the camera was knocked down. The screen blurred as it fell and came to rest on its' side.

A sobbing Haruichi was shown on screen while the sounds of violence continued before all the sudden it stopped.

"_Haruichi," Their father said shakily. He knelt down beside his son, blood splattered on his face, arms and chest. "Haru-chan, I need you to listen to daddy. You can't tell anyone about this. Can you do that? If you tell anyone, mommy and your brother will get really sad. You don't want them to be sad, right Haru-chan? Can you promise daddy that you won't tell anyone? Can you promise daddy?"_

Ryousuke watched in shock and slight horror as their father continued trying to calm his brother before the sounds of something heavy being dragged could be heard.

When the scene changed again, Ryousuke saw his brothers' bedroom. The camera was situated somewhere and their father walked onto the screen, heading for his brothers' bed. He watched as his father gently shook Haruichi awake, smiling and brushing some hair out of his face.

"_You really do look like your mother."_ Ryousuke felt his heart clench and prayed this wasn't going where he thought it was. _"You're going to grow up so beautiful." Their father stroked the sleepy boys' cheek. "So beautiful."_

Covering his mouth and shaking his head, Ryousuke hit the fast forward button and watched in horror as what he prayed wasn't true happened right before his eyes. His eyes burned with tears as he watched the scenes come one after another for the next three years.

* * *

><p><strong>So...I'm hoping to finish this story soon. I think there may be...I don't know...three or four more chapters...maybe. Depends on how it writes itself. I honestly lost control of this story after the first chapter. Let me know what you think! ~Akirafanatic (PS: I really, really, REALLY hope I am not offending anyone with this story. I honest to God don't EVER want to upset or offend anyone with my writing. If I have, I'll apologize as many times as it takes. So if anyone is upset or offended by this, I'm truly and deeply sorry. It was not my intention.)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

When the video ended, he sat there in shock, crying as he realized just what his brother had gone through. He didn't know how long he sat there, staring at the black laptop screen. Turning when the door opened, he wiped his eyes when Takashima-sensei came back in.

"These were found late last night near the subway," She said, putting a broken cellphone next to the necklace. "The person who found them claimed they were supposed to meet your brother there but was late. Apparently your brother had invited him early this morning to go to a new club that had opened. We have the police out looking for him. They got the footage from the subway and though it was fuzzy, they were able to discern that your brother was there but was taken by a large group of teenagers."

Ryousuke stared at the phone and necklace blankly. Reaching out a shaking hand, he picked up the cellphone. Staring at the broken screen for a few moments, he turned it over and opened the back. Taking out the battery, he sighed in relief when he saw that the data card was still there.

Silently thanking anyone listening that he and his brother had the same phone, he took out his own battery and data card before switching it with Haruichi's and replacing the battery. Tapping his foot impatiently while it turned back on, he quickly opened the contacts.

Blinking in shock at the amount of numbers his brother had, he shook it off and scrolled through them. He frowned when he noticed that none of them had actual names, but either a symbol or a nickname. There were only six that had names and pictures. Five of them Ryousuke recognized.

"Do you recognize any of the numbers?" Takashima-sensei asked, looking over the third years' shoulder.

"Only five. I'm not sure about anyone else." Slumping into the seat he'd previously been sitting in, he dropped his head into his hands. "I thought I knew everything about Haruichi. I thought I knew all his friends."

"You also thought you knew your father," Takashima-sensei said comfortingly, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I'll let the school know you're to be excused for a few days. I'll also let you know if we find anything about your brother. I've called your mother and she's on her way here. Why don't you go wait in your room and I'll let you know when she gets here."

Ryousuke nodded and shuffled out the door, not taking in any of his surroundings. He was like a zombie as he slowly made his way to his room, dropping onto his bed and staring at the wall.

His mind replayed everything he'd learned about his precious baby brother. He'd thought he'd known everything about Haruichi's life. He'd thought he'd known his father. He'd idolized the man who'd taught him baseball and how to read and was always there when he needed him.

He'd comforted his brother many nights, thinking he'd just had nightmares. God, he'd told Haruichi more than once that all the monsters would be chased away by their father, when their father was the real monster that had haunted his brother. How hard had it been, keeping everything bottled up like he had?

How many times had he needed someone to save him only to lose a little more hope when nobody came? How many times had he prayed that someone would see what was happening and put an end to it? How many times had he failed his brother?

Biting his lip and feeling the tears well up again, he turned when he heard someone knock at the door. He wiped his eyes and sat up when he saw his mother enter, tears running down her face.

Rushing to her eldest son, Haruna hugged him tightly, shaking and sobbing. Pulling back, she cupped her sons' cheeks, running a thumb under his eyes and wiping away the tears. "D-Did he e-ever…touch you?"

Ryousuke shook his head. "Never," He whispered.

"Did…Did you k-know?" Another shake of the head. "H-Haruichi…Haruichi n-never s-said…never said any-anything to you?" Another shake. Haruna hugged her son again and rocked back and forth. "I'm a h-horrible mother. I…I should have s-seen. I-I should…I could have…I-I'm so s-sorry."

"It's not your fault," Ryousuke whispered, hugging his mother back. "I assumed everything was fine. I thought Haruichi told me everything. I thought he'd tell me if something was wrong. I thought I knew everything. I…I told him dad would…would always protect him. I…I said he…he would always come and…and save the day."

Haruna sobbed and squeezed her son tighter. They didn't say anything else as they stayed like that. When she finally pulled back, Haruna said, "W-When they find him…I…I'm buying a house here. I…I can't go back knowing…knowing what happened. I…I want you and H-Haruichi to…to come and stay with me. Y-You can commute. I…I don't want to…to be far away now that…not after this." Ryousuke nodded, wiping his eyes.

Both turned when there was a knock on the door and Miyuki entered slowly. "Sorry," He said, seeing the tears on both their faces.

"Did you need something?" Haruna asked.

Miyuki looked to the side and rubbed his arm. "I…I lied to you Ryou-san. Your…your brother asked me to. He…he didn't go meet a friend last night. Well…not exactly a friend."

"What do you mean?" Ryousuke demanded.

Miyuki frowned and rubbed the back of his head, not looking at the two. "Your brother said he had a date. He…he didn't want you to know. He…Ryou-san…your brother…well…he was messing around with…well, I don't know how many people exactly."

"What are you talking about?" Haruna asked, making Miyuki more uncomfortable.

"That game…when he made that sign…he was dating their pitcher. He was also dating Furuya…and Ei-Sawamura. I…I caught him with those two and called him out on it. He played it off like…like he was _helping_ Sawamura figure out his feelings. I…I don't…he didn't tell me how many there were when I asked."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ryousuke demanded.

Miyuki raised his hands in surrender. "I only found out yesterday. I didn't…I thought…I guess I figured he'd stop or tell you eventually."

Ryousuke's stomach knotted. "Then all those numbers that don't have names…" He fell back onto the bed and put his head in his hands.

"What numbers?" Haruna asked, sitting next to her son and putting an arm around him.

"I switched my data card with Haruichi's." He handed his mother his phone who opened it and went through the contact list.

"I…I'm sorry," Miyuki said. "I never thought something like this would happen." Seeing no reaction to his words, the catcher quietly left the room.

"After what happened," Haruna whispered, new tears falling, "Why…why would he…I don't understand."

"We'll ask him when we find him." Haruna nodded, her eyes still glued to the phone in her shaking hands.

/

It was two days later when the police found the missing first year. They'd arrested the group of teens who were responsible and taken Haruichi to the hospital.

When Ryousuke and Haruna had heard, they rushed to the hospital. They barely listened to the nurse long enough to find out which room he was in before running up the stairs and nearly slamming the door open.

Ryousuke practically jumped onto the bed, pulling his brother in a hug, burying his face in his brothers' dirty, ratty hair. Haruna embraced both her sons', sobbing and saying how worried she was and how happy he was back.

The doctor who had been in the room left the family alone and waited in the hall, shooing nurses and other patients who were a little too curious.

Taking a deep breath and pulling back slightly, Ryousuke took in the sigh of his little brother.

Haruichi's clothes were torn and ratted, some blood matted in them as well as in his hair. His bangs had been roughly sliced unevenly above his eyes and there was a cut on his cheek. His left eye was puffing up, a nasty purple and blue color.

His brother was crying and his eyes seemed so broken and dead, shattering Ryousuke's heart. Sobbing, he pulled Haruichi close, stroking his hair and rocking back and forth slightly, reassuring himself that his brother was really there and that he was alive.

Haruichi sobbed and buried his face into his brothers' shirt, clutching his shirt and openly crying for the first time in nearly six years. He cried until his throat was raw and he was gasping for breath. He cried until he fell into an exhausted sleep, refusing to let go of his brother.

Seeing his brother was asleep, Ryousuke slowly laid down with him, holding him protectively and whispering that he'd never let anyone or anything hurt him ever again.

When Haruna came back from talking with the doctor, she sobbed with a small smile when she saw her sons curled up together. Walking forward, she sat on the edge of the bed. Scooting them both over gently, she laid down on Haruichi's other side and pulled the blanket up before pulling both her sons close and softly humming the lullaby she'd sing to them when they were children. She closed her eyes and continued humming until she fell asleep alongside them.

In the morning, Haruichi work to his brother tightening his grip and his mother scolding someone. "Are you awake?" Ryousuke asked softly, feeling his brother stirring. Haruichi didn't look up as he nodded, snuggling closer to his brother. Ryousuke put one hand on the back on his head and the other gently rubbed circles on his back.

"Hey," Ryousuke whispered after a while, pulling back slightly and tilting his brothers' head up to look at him. "Are you feeling good enough to clean up and change? Okaa-san may even be able to even this out." He fingered a few of the bangs. "Does that sound good?" Haruichi didn't answer, clinging to his brother again. "Do you want me to help you?"

Not getting an answer, Ryousuke gently stepped off the bed, taking Haruichi with him. He frowned when he felt how light his brother was. _'He probably hasn't eaten in days.'_

"Do you want some food?" Ryousuke asked as he made his way to the rooms' private bathroom. Kneeling next to the bathtub, the older Kominato turned on the faucet and waited for the water to reach a warm temperature before he pushed the plug down, letting the water fill.

Sitting his brother up, he gently grasped Haruichi's chin and made his brother look at him. "Haruichi, are you alright with me helping you? Or would you rather I left and came back when you were done?" Sighing when he still didn't get an answer, Ryousuke set his brother in front of him and gently pried his hands off. "Do you want me to help you?" Ryousuke asked, one hand lightly grasping the bottom of his brothers' shirt.

He backed off when Haruichi started shaking and raised his hands in surrender. "Do you want me to wait outside?" New tears began tracking down his brothers' face. Biting his lip, Ryousuke sat down in the middle of the small room, his back to the tub. "I'll wait right here. Is that alright Haruichi?"

He continued sitting there in silence until he heard the rustling behind him. Not moving, he listened as the water was shut off and the small splash when his brother got in. He continued sitting there, his mind wandering slightly until he was jerked back by the small, strangled scream his brother let out.

Jumping up and nearly slipping, he turned and found Haruichi thrashing around, scrubbing his arm so hard it was beginning to turn raw. "Haruichi!" He called, grabbing his brothers' arms. It probably wasn't the best move, as that send his brother into more hysterics.

Frowning, Ryousuke let go and wrapped his arms around Haruichi, pulling the teen toward him and holding on tightly, ignoring the thrashing. He waited for what felt like hours for Haruichi to finally calm down.

When he did, Ryousuke slowly let go and watched as Haruichi curled up, burying his face in his knees as he sobbed. Raising a hand, Ryousuke let it hover above his brothers' shoulder, not wanting to scare him but wanting to comfort him.

"Haruichi," He whispered softly, picking up the discarded luffa. "I'm going to help you now." He slowly began rubbing the soapy luffa over his brother back, feeling anger well up at the bruises and cuts. He continued over the small, shaking shoulders and gently coaxed an arm out.

The more he saw of just how hurt and scarred his brother was, the angrier Ryousuke got. Not wanting to push his luck with anything past Haruichi's upper chest, he put the luffa down and started on the mess that was his hair.

"Close your eyes for me Haruichi," Ryousuke coaxed softly, not wanting to get any water or shampoo into his eyes. Haruichi closed his eyes, burying his face in his knees once again. Ryousuke slowly poured water over the tangled pink mess, making sure it was all wet before pouring a generous amount of shampoo on and gently lathering it in.

After he rinsed it out, he poured more shampoo in for a second wash before using a little of the conditioner to help get any tangles out. He worked slowly and gently, backing off when Haruichi jerked away or flinched at his touch.

By the time he was finished, Haruichi's hands and feet were pruney and he was shivering. Draining the water, Ryousuke wrapped a big, fluffy towel their mother had brought earlier around his brother and lifted him out of the tub. He sat on the floor, Haruichi on his lap and rubbed his arm slightly, trying to warm him up and dry him off at the same time.

"Can you get dressed on your own?" Ryousuke asked softly, gesturing to the clothes Haruna had laid out for her son. Haruichi stared at the clothes for a while before he reached out and took the pile that was meant for Ryousuke instead.

The older Kominato didn't say anything, but softly placed his brother on the ground before turning away, giving him some privacy. When he felt his brother clutch the back of his shirt, he turned around and bit back a chuckle. His clothes were still too big for his brother who'd always had a smaller, thinner build.

Pulling him back over, he began drying the now clean pink mop of hair. Haruichi curled up close to his brother, closing his eyes and listening his heartbeat. He clutched his brothers' shirt, a feeling of warmth and safety wrapping around him when his brother wrapped his arms around him.

Ryousuke put the towel aside and wrapped his brother in a hug when he felt the younger teen clutch onto his shirt. Burying his nose in his brothers' hair, he smelled the shampoo and rocked back and forth faintly, silently giving him comfort.

He waited until Haruichi had fallen asleep before he let go a little reluctantly, picking up the brush and slowly getting rid of any tangles still left. When he was sure there were none, he put the brush aside and simply sat running his fingers through the soft hair.

He stayed like that until there was a knock on the door and Haruna peeked in. She smiled softly when she saw Haruichi in Ryousuke's clothes, sitting on his brothers' lap, sleeping. Coming in, she sat in front of her sons and ran a hand down her youngest ones' hair, placing a soft kiss atop his head and another on Ryousuke's.

Pulling back, she took a deep, shuttering breath, her eyes moist with unshed tears. "I'll fix his bangs now, while he's asleep." Ryousuke nodded and slowly shifted Haruichi, careful not to wake him. Haruna quickly evened out the bangs, layering them so they got longer as they reached to his ears. Just like he wore it when he was little.

Tears fell out of her eyes as she sat back, putting one hand over her mouth to quiet her sobbing. "He looks so much younger like this," She wept. "How could anyone hurt my baby like that? How could that…that _man_ do that?"

"Part of me wishes I'd have taken Haruichi place," Ryousuke whispered, tightening his grip on his brother. "Maybe then…maybe then this wouldn't be happening. Wouldn't have happened."

Haruna leaned forward and wrapped her arms around both her sons, pulling them close and holding on as though if she let go, she'd lose them forever.

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah. ~Akirafanatic<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter**

* * *

><p>When Haruichi next woke up, he didn't open his eyes right away. He laid there and listened to his brother whisper with their mother. He didn't care what they were saying, he simply enjoyed listening to them.<p>

Curling closer to his brother, he buried his face in his chest. He ignored the questions they asked, focusing on his brothers' gentle fingers running through his hair and the sound of his heartbeat. He involuntarily twitched when his mother laid a hand on his shoulder, forcing himself to relax while clutching tighter to his brother.

Tears welling up in his eyes when his mother withdrew her hand, he wondered for the nth time what he'd done to deserve this. _**'You didn't do anything wrong,'**_ Isamu's voice floated through his mind. Haruichi sniffled and spoke for the first time since the police had found him. _"Isamu."_

Ryousuke paused and stared down at his shaking brother. "Haruichi? Did you say something?" His brother sobbed and tightened his grip, muttering the name again. "I can't understand you. What's wrong? Do you need something?"

Leaning down closer, he tilted his head and attempted to make out what his brother was saying. "What is it?" Haruna asked when Ryousuke sat up again. "Does he need something? Is he alright?"

Ryousuke shook his head. "Isamu."

"What?"

"That's what he said. It sounds like a name, but I don't know anyone by that name."

Haruna frowned. "I feel like I've heard it somewhere before." Moving to sit next to Ryousuke, she asked, "Haruichi, baby, can you tell me who Isamu is?" Haruichi simply repeated the name again. "Baby, I can't do anything unless you tell me who he is."

"Haruichi," Ryousuke tried, "Do you want to see Isamu?" His brother nodded, repeating the name once again. "I need you to tell me who Isamu is then. Can you do that?" He sighed when all he got was the name again.

Haruna was about to try again when there was a knock on the door. The two oldest Kominato's looked up and found the Seidou regulars along with a few others they didn't know. One was Mei, shuffling his feet and looking a little awkward. Another was Riji, who was looking worried and a little relieved when he laid eyes on the smallest Kominato.

"Is this a bad time?" Miyuki asked, one arm around Eijun's neck to keep him from rushing forward and another around Furuya's arm.

Ryousuke shook his head. "Haruichi keeps asking for someone named Isamu, but he's not telling us who he is."

"It's his boyfriend," Riji said, entering and setting a small, plush bear on the nightstand. "Do you want me to call him?"

"That would be helpful," Haruna nodded. Riji bowed politely and left the room to make a quick call. Miyuki let go of the two pitchers who suddenly looked hesitant to enter. Rolling his eyes, the catcher pushed them inside before going to stand behind Ryousuke.

"How you holding up?" He asked the second baseman. "How's he doing?"

"I'll be fine," Ryousuke shook his head. "I don't know about Haruichi though. The only thing he's said since we got here was Isamu, and he hasn't eaten anything."

"He'll be fine one Isamu gets here," Riji said, pocketing his phone as he reentered the room. "That guy knows how to handle this better than anyone else."

"What do you mean?" Ryousuke asked. "Just who is he?"

"Like I said, he's Haru-chan's boyfriend. Not a toy like the rest of us, but his actual boyfriend. He's probably the only one Haruichi actually cares about."

"Toys?" Furuya asked, frowning.

Looking around at the rest of the gathered group, Riji sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to assume everyone here knows the truth. Haruichi has lots of 'toys' he likes to 'play' with. Well, that's just what I call us. We're there when he needs someone, but easily disposable when he's done. He has more than I know about and more than I care to know."

"Why does he do this?" Mei asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "I know that what we…well, what we have-had," He hastily corrected when he saw the look on Ryousuke's face, "Wasn't really serious, but it's a little…weird…knowing there were others he was seeing at the same time."

Riji shrugged, uncaring. "You'll have to ask Isamu that one. He's actually the one who approached me about it. Apparently Haruichi had fallen in with some bad people before that, and he's a friend of mine, so I thought 'why not' and told him I'd help. It took a little…_convincing_…for them to forget about Haruichi, but they eventually saw it my way. I'd bet everything that the one he fell in with is the one who arranged _this_." He gestured to the small teen in Ryousuke's lap. "I have some friends out looking for the-pardon my language-bastard. I'll take care of him when he's found, so don't worry about him."

"So this Isamu person's been finding these…_toys_…for him?" Jun asked. "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Again, ask him when he gets here. He hasn't told me anything other than he _needed_ it or some shit like that. Speak of the devil," Riji turned when Isamu walked through the door. Nodding to Riji and bowing to the eldest Kominato's, he squatted down by the bed.

"Haruichi," He said softly. He didn't reach out to the small teen or make any move to take him from his brother.

Haruichi didn't say anything, merely held out a hand which Isamu intertwined with one of his own. Haruna stood up and shooed everyone besides Ryousuke and Isamu out of the room, wanting to give her baby some privacy.

"Did they scare you?" Isamu finally whispered after a few minutes of silence. Haruichi sniffed and nodded. "Did they hurt you?" The small teen nodded again. Tugging Isamu's hand forward, he gently put it over his swollen eye. Ghosting his thumb over it, Isamu pulled his hand back.

He re intertwined it with Haruichi's. He didn't move from that spot until Haruichi let go of his brother and held his other hand out to him.

Standing up, Isamu finally took Haruichi from his brother. Moving away from the bed, he dragged a chair over to the window and sat in it, setting the small teen in his lap. Opening the curtains, he propped Haruichi up so his back was to the taller teens' chest, his head facing the open window. Rather than wrap his arms around the teen, he put them on the arm rests.

Haruichi didn't look at the teen behind him, but out the window and at all the people scattered around. Ryousuke stared at the two for a few moments before he left the room, trusting the teen to help his brother.

"They're just sitting there," Eijun mumbled angrily, not happy about having to leave his friend with a stranger. He and the others who had been forced from the room were standing around the hallway, staring at the two in the room through the window.

"Your brother hasn't looked at him once," Tetsu observed.

"And he isn't doing anything to comfort Haruichi," Mei piped up. "Are you sure this is the guy he wanted?"

"Relax," Riji said, leaning against the wall opposite the window. "If there's anyone who can help Haru-chan, it's Isamu."

"Why do you have so much faith in him?" Miyuki asked. "Who are you anyway?"

"Riji. I've known Isamu for years. I guess you could say we grew up together. As for why I have so much faith in him…well…I guess it's because he went through the same thing Haru-chan did. I don't know what it was, he's so tight lipped about it, but when I said something that upset Haru-chan during our first meeting, he told me they'd both been through things and that it wasn't my fault. Well, I think I've more or less pieced it together this last year. Haru-chan solidified my guess a few days ago with his reaction to something I said."

"What did you say?" Kuramochi asked.

Riji waved his hand dismissively. "I was teasing him, but I guess I hit a nerve that brought up bad memories." Gazing at the two other pink haired people in the hall, he said, "I'm guessing you both know what I'm talking about."

They all turned to the two in question. Haruna looked like she wanted to cry again and Ryousuke was stony faced. They both nodded.

"Isamu," Haruichi finally whispered. He didn't move, but continued staring out the window. "Am I a bad person?"

"No," The taller teen said, just as softly. "Just hurt and misguided."

There was another bout of silence before Haruichi barely whispered, "I wanted them to kill me."

"They didn't."

"I wanted them to."

"I'm glad they didn't."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"How do you do it?"

"It's a struggle. But I have friends. I have a therapist. I have you."

"Will it ever go away?"

"No. But it'll get easier. Give it time."

"How much?"

"As long as it takes."

The two lapsed back into silence, their eyes on the people outside.

"They cut my hair."

"It looks good."

"My mom fixed it."

"She did a good job."

"I have my fathers' eyes. I see him every time I see my reflection."

"You have your mothers' face and hair."

"He's there every day. His eyes stare back at me. I see the look in them. I go back to that day. Every day. Every time I look in the mirror, he's there. He whispers things."

"He's dead. He can't hurt you."

"He won't leave me alone."

"It's in your imagination. When you see your reflection, think about your mother, your brother, your friends. Know that they'll help you."

"He won't leave me alone. They make him leave. They get rid of him for me. I'm not strong enough."

"You don't have to be. You have a lot of people who will lend you strength. You're not alone in this."

Finally moving. Haruichi tilted his head back, staring up at Isamu. "What do you see, when you look at me?"

"Myself," Isamu whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the smaller males' forehead. Haruichi nodded and turned back to the window, closing his eyes. Isamu waited until he heard Haruichi's breathing even out and felt his muscles relax before standing up and carrying him back to the bed, tucking him in.

Straightening out, he placed a new phone on the stand next to the bear Riji had brought. Heading out to the hall, he bowed again to the Kominato's. Haruna ignored the bow and gave him a hug instead. "Thank you," She whispered before letting him go. Giving him a smile, she went back into the room and sat down next to her youngest.

Isamu turned to Ryousuke when the shorter teen put a hand on his arm. "Watch over him when I can't." Isamu nodded seriously. The pink haired teen nodded back with a smile and entered the room, sitting next to his mother.

"Riji-san said you know why he 'plays' with so many people," Miyuki said, leaning against the wall.

"It drives away his fathers' voice," Isamu said. Seeing the looks of confusion, he shook his head. "You'll have to ask Kominato-san or Haruichi about it. Please do not push him for an answer. It's a hard thing to deal with. Lesser people have succumbed to it and turned down a road that is impossible to return from."

He didn't explain, seeing some of the regulars' faces harden with realization and bowed slightly to them all before leaving. Riji stood and gave a lazy salute to the rest before following. "Give Haru-chan my regards and let him know I'll be there if he needs me."

Mei shifted from foot to foot, feeling uncomfortable before he said, "I'm still not sure what happened, but tell Haruichi to call me if he feels better." Nodding to the others he also took his leave.

Eijun wiggled from Miyuki's loose grip and slowly entered the room, sitting on the end of the bed. Staring at his sleeping friend, he smiled and whispered, "Get better soon Harucchi. We still need you."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Now...NO MORE DEPRESSION FOR A WHILE! I WANNA WRITE SOMETHING FLUFFY AND HAPPY FOR VALENTINES DAY BUT I NEED IDEAS! This made me sad to write, so now I wanna do something happy and light. Anyone have any ideas? I'll try and have it up by Valentines day (Where I am) so you all can have something happy to read rather than being left with this depressing work. ~Akirafanatic<strong>


End file.
